Locked Away
by the-original-rippah
Summary: Set after 3x15, 'All My Children' Elijah and Kol stayed in town but someone new is in town also. How does she know the Mikaelsons? What's her past with them? And better yet, why does she look so familiar to the Salvatore brothers? mainly Elijah/OC. enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Arcadia.** _

* * *

><p>Elijah was sitting in the house, after his mother and Finn had fled he was going to run away but he decided not to. Instead, he convinced Kol to stay and Klaus was back in Rebekah's good graces. He was tired of running. Tired of getting betrayed. His train of thought was broken by a soft thump, coming from upstairs. He and Rebekah we're the only one's home.<p>

"Rebekah? Was that you?" he called out to her, looking towards the stairs. Rebekah came down the stairs and leaned on the banister.

"No, I don't know what that was." she told him. She walked over to the couch when a blur ran by, pushing her gently. "What in hell... Kol! If that's you, you are so dead!" she hissed. They heard a giggle that was clearly not Kol unless he had a sex change. Elijah stood up, looking around.

"Are you really stupid enough to go against originals?" he asked out. Suddenly, he was pushed back onto the couch, a small woman was on top of him, grinning.

"Of course I am Elijah." she said with a quiet laugh, making his eyes widen.

"Arcadia?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing. She smirked down at him.

"Hello Elijah, it's been a long time." she said, grinning up at Bekah who looked just as shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **hi(: so... I have been wanting to do a Originals fic for a while.. no, it won't be one of those Klaus/OC/Elijah ones. Those (in my opinion) are overdone. This one is just me writing my ideas for it and seeing where it'll go. It's mainly a Elijah/OC one. But it will have great Klaus, Kol, Bekah, Damon, and Stefan moments! Katherine may even make an appearance or two ;) I won't make another chapter unless I get at least 3 reviews. I really want to know if people will read this. I know it's short but it's just a prologue. Enjoy! _  
><em>-marie<em> 


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own Arcadia :3 ****_

_**Continuing from the prologue...**_

* * *

><p>~Elijah's POV~<p>

I looked up at her with wide eyes as she got off of me. Smiling she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to greet an old friend?" she asked, grinning. Arcadia's hair was longer last time I saw her but she was still the freesprited woman that I remember. She'd always been a tiny little thing, only about five feet tall. She had bright cobalt blue eyes and long black hair that if put in direct light looked almost blue. Her appearance fooled many people, she looked harmless but even when she was human, she would have found a way to hurt you. She had to be tough growing up with six brothers and no sisters. I could tell that she was still as playful and energetic as I remember her to be. Rebekah seemed to snap out of her shocked state and chuckled, going over to hug Arcadia, or Cade, as we called her. They hugged and giggled like two teenage girls. Rebekah was about to say something when Niklaus and Kol walked in.

"What is all of this racket?" Klaus demanded, ah, my brother. He has never been very patient. I saw Arcadia tense up as she turned around.

"Hello Niklaus." she said calmly, too calmly. They were best friends when we were human, what happened. It seemed as if he went pale and frightened but then he snapped out of it, stepping forward with a smile.

"Cade! It's been too long!" he said happily but she hissed and lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall.

"Bastard." she whispered quietly. When Arcadia was angry she didn't yell, she whispered. I've heard it on several occasions when she was talking to different people but I have never been on the receiving end of her 'deathly whisper' as Klaus liked to put it, then again, he has never been on the receiving end either, that I know of. She was about to say more when Kol walked forward, chuckling.

"Not that I don't love watching my brother get strangled but don't I get a hug?" he asked, grinning at her. She looked up and smiled happily.

"Kol!" she giggled as if she hadn't just been trying to her Niklaus. Speaking of him, he was about to run away when she turned around and gave him a dazzling smile, it was forced though. "Run, and I will hunt you down." she warned, making him huff and pour himself a drink.

"Cade I can explain..." he started but she cut him off.

"Nik I don't really want an explanation right now. Try again later." she said, sitting down beside me. Niklaus snorted and rolled his eyes, sitting down in the chair, brandy in hand.

"Fine, do you want to tell me how you're alive? I thought Mikael staked you." he asked, watching her curiously. She laughed, folding her feet up under her.

"Where should I begin?" she asked rhetorically. Kol shrugged.

"The beginning?" he answered. She chuckled.

"That was a rhetorical question, baby doll." she told him, leaning back a little. Rebekah laughed, grabbing her hand.

"Well first I want to catch up." she said, smiling. Arcadia grinned.

"It seems I have been claimed. Tell ya later boys." and she and Rebekah left us with a wink. Klaus sighed and slumped down in his chair, making Kol and I turn to him.

"What did you do?" I asked him. Klaus laughed and finished off his brandy.

"I killed her family one thousand years ago." he told us. Kol's eyes grew wide as he looked at me. Ah, well, I think the term today is he is in deep shit now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__holy fudge! :o 4 reviews! Woaaaah! Thanks to those who did review and I know this chapter is short-ish_! _But I promise that future chapters will be much much much longer! Anyway, review and I'll update! Tell me what you guys think of Arcadia, what you guys think happened, etc.  
>-marie<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Arcadia :3 **_

* * *

><p><em>~1000 years ago~<em>

A sixteen year old Klaus ran into his house, laughing.

"Niklaus!" the voice of Arcadia rang out, chasing after him. He ran past Rebekah who was sitting in the floor, making a necklace. Elijah, who walked out of the room he shared with Klaus.

"What is going on, Niklaus?" he asked, looking confused. Klaus laughed and ran behind him.

"She is going to kill me!" he said, looking at the doorway. Rebekah got up and answered the door, much to Klaus's protests. She burst out laughing when she saw Arcadia who was dripping wet and shivering.

"Let me in Rebekah." she said as sweetly as she could. Rebekah stifled her laughter and nodded, letting her in. Klaus was still hiding behind Elijah when she walked in the room. Elijah's eyes widened as he saw her. Her wet dress clung to her skinny yet well developed body although it would seem she didn't notice. She put her hands on her hips and pushed her dripping wet hair back.

"Niklaus I can see you, you fool." she said and he came out from behind his brother, grinning.

"You know you love me, Arcadia. Besides! You pushed me into the ravine last week! I was just getting payback!" he told her with a smirk. She huffed.

"Yes but it was bloody freezing last week either!" she said to him, glaring. He smiled innocently.

"Is it freezing? I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said, fighting back laughter. She frowned and went to chase him again but Kol had walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, holding her in place.

"Now why is pretty lady such as yourself angry with my brother?" he asked, making his siblings roll their eyes. She looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Your darling brother pushed me into the ravine." she told him, making him laugh. He was about to say something when Mikael came in, raising an eyebrow.

"Arcadia your parents are looking at you.." he told her, standing there stiffly. She nodded and wiggled out of Kol's grasp.

"Of course, sir." she said, nodding slightly before smiling at Elijah and Klaus and walking out quickly. Mikael turned to them and cleared his throat.

"Back to work boys." he told them before walking out.

* * *

><p><em>~Present day~<em>

Rebekah and Arcadia were sitting in a the restaurnat that was conected to the hotel Arcadia was staying at. Rebekah took a bite of her food, laughing.

"Wait wait... so you've se=pent a thousand years hiding from us because of Mikael?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Arcadia nodded, sipping her wine. She had just told Rebekah the entire story.

"Yup, I have." she said, chuckling. "And then I find out he's dead so..." she trailed off, shrugging. "Oh yeah, sorry about your loss, by the way." she said with a small smile. Rebekah snorted.

"Oh please, Arcadia. You're glad he's dead." she told the woman sitting across from her. Arcadia nodded.

"Yes, I am." she asnwered honestly. "But he was still your father, Bee." she said, smiling slightly. Rebekah just snorted.

"Uh huh. I know." she said, making Arcadia roll her eyes. She leaned back in her seat, playing with her napkin. "But tell me, why did you come back?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"What? Can I not visit some old friends?" Arcadia asked, smiling innocently. Rebekah snorted and raised an eyebrow. "It's true!" Arcadia said, smiling. Rebekah sighed and shrugged.

"Alright..." she said, still looking unsure. A waiter walked up and smiled.

"Your bill, ma'am." he said to Arcadia who smiled up at him.

"Just put it on my hotel tab, dearie." she told him. He nodded, still smiling.

"And your name?" he asked. She smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Arcadia Petrova" she asnwered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Kay, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited this story! I never thought people would read it to be honest! Any way, I'll update when I can although reviews make me update faster ;D tell me what you think of Arcadia! Tell me if I'm making the characters too ooc. Enjoy!  
>-marie<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Arcadia.. blah blah blah..**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~1000 years ago~<em>**

"Arcadia!" Finn called, smiling at her as she walked towards the fire. It was a warm summer's night. He ran up and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around, making her laugh.

"Hello Finn, nice to see you." she said, hugging him back. Finn grinned at her.

"How is my favorite little girl?" he asked in a teasing tone which made her roll her eyes.

"I'm not little, Finn. I'm almost 18." she told him, sticking her tongue out. Finn laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I know.. I think Elijah has noticed also.." he said, smiling slyly as he saw her blush and glance at Elijah out of the corner of her eye.

"Well good for him." she said before quickly changing the topic.

Klaus and Elijah were talking by the fire while Kol and Rebekah were sitting in front of their house, laughing at something he'd said. Elijah looked over at Finn and Arcadia with envy. Clenching his hands into hists he turned back to Klaus who was smirking at him.

"What?" Elijah asked him, pursing his lips.

"Why will you not just go after her already?" Klaus asked him, grinning. Elijah looked away, turning a light shade of pink.

"I do not know what you are talking about." he said, crossing his arms. Klaus laughed, smiling widely.

"Yes you do. You fancy her." he said. "And every time Finn hugs her or Kol teases her you grow jealous." he told his brother. Elijah glared slightly.

"I do not fancy her." he said, obviously lying. Klaus rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Arcadia ran up to them, laughing.

"Niklaus! Elijah! Come on! We are going down to the lake!" she said, bouncing excitedly. Klaus grinned and nodded, telling her that he was going to go get Kol and Rebekah which left her alone with Elijah.

"I think I will just stay here..." he told her, smiling a little. Arcadia frowned and leaned on him, hugging his arm.

"Please Elijah?" she asked, looking up at him with big eyes that he could never say no to. He sighed and nodded slowly, unable to speak. She smiled beightly and hugged him, giggling. "Come on!" she said, taking his hand and pulling him away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Present day~<em>**

A day later, Arcadia was alone in the Mikaelson's house. She was only wearing a long, dress shirt of Klaus's and her undergarments as she danced around with a human man she compelled, she had just bitten into his neck when Klaus, Elijah, and Kol walked in. Klaus walked to the stereo and turned her music off.

"Hey! I was listening to that, ya know!" she exclaimed, pushing the man away. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that_ my/_shirt?" he asked, crossing his arms. She grinned and twirled.

"My clothes were wet. And Rebekah and I don't wear the same size." she told him. He huffed and glared slightly.

"Arcadia that is my best shirt. Take it off." he growled. She smirked and wiped the blood off of her mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before grinning at him when he growled at him. Kol was fighting back laughter as Elijah was staring at her with wide eyes. She giggled and started to unbutton the shirt.

"If you insist..." she said, unbuttoning the shirt until it was showing her black lace bra. Klaus rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Keep the bloody shirt. Don't touch my things any more." he hissed before walking upstairs. She laughed and shook her head. Kol smirked.

"Looking good, Cade." he said, making her smirk.

"Don't try to flirt with me, Kol. I could rip you to shreds." she said, walking back to the man she had been feeding off of earlier and compelling him to go home. Rebekah walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you didn't shag one of my brothers.." she said to Arcadia who laughed.

"Ah no.. I didn't shag one of them." she said, flopping back on a large chair.

"Aw, why not? It'd be fun!" Kol exclaimed, winking at her as he sat down on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. She laughed and leaned forward.

"Oh?" she asked, biting her lip. Kol nodded and leaned closer to him. "I don't know.." she said smirking a little. Elijah glared at them, his blood boiling. Kol knew that Elijah always liked her yet he flirted with her anyway. Kol grinned at her, running a finger down her neck as he pushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Why don't we try? hmm?" he asked as she grew closer. Their faces were merely centimeters away when she smiled and bit her lip as she started laughing.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I can't do it.." she laughed, pushing him away, making him fall off the chair arm. He glared up at him.

"You tease." he said, getting up. Rebekah laughed, shaking her head. Arcadia got up and grinned.

"Please, Kol. If I were to get with any of the Mikaelson boys it'd be Elijah." she said, winking at Elijah who looked as if he could blush. Kol rolled his eyes and mumbled something before running off. She giggled and kissed his cheek before running back upstairs. Rebekah grinned at Elijah which made him roll his eyes.

"Don't say a word." he warned and sat down. A few minutes later Arcadia came back down fully dressed with Klaus following behind her.

"Okay. Nik. You said you'd explain so.. explain." she said, plopping down beside Rebekah who looked half asleep. Klaus sighed and nodded, sitting down.

"When Mikael staked you..." he started but looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "I do want to know how you're alive." he told her and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Your story first, Niklaus. The I'll tell my tale." she said, folding her legs up under her.

"Well..." he started.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked up to Mikael who was covered in blood.<p>

"What did you do, father?" he asked, glaring furiously. Mikael turned to Niklaus.

"I had to get rid of Arcadia. She was getting too hard to handle." he told his son with emotionless eyes. Klaus's eyes widened and he stumbled back as if he had just been struck.

"You what..." he asked, trembling with anger. "What about her family? What about us? She didn't deserve to die!" he yelled, drawing the attention of his family who had now come out of their house.

"Her family didn't want her. She was a monster to them." Mikael said, his mouth set in a straight line. "It is best if you just forget about her for now, Niklaus. She would have only caused trouble." he finished before walking inside the house. Klaus glared at his father as Elijah walked up and put a hand on his brother's arm.

"What is wrong, Niklaus?" he asked calmly, not knowing what had happened. Niklaus turned to face Elijah, pain and rage filling him.

"He killed her. HE KILLED ARCADIA!" he yelled, breathing heavily. Elijah's eyes widened and he gasped silently. It couldn't be true, could it? Klaus pushed Elijah out of his way and started walking over to Arcadia's family's house. Elijah was frozen in place, shocked at the news. Klaus broke down the door and grabbed her father, Piers, by the throat. "How could you let your own DAUGHTER die?" he asked, enraged. Her mother screamed in fear, wanting to help her husband.

"Sh-She was no longer our daughter.. She had turned into something e-evil..." her father wheezed, his air supply cut off. Klaus grinned sadistically.

"She wasn't the only one.." he said before letting his fangs show. Elijah heard screams from their house and ran in as fast as he could to see Klaus sitting on his knees between the bloodied bodies of the Petrova family. He let out a breath as Klaus looked up at him sadly. "I didn't mean to, Elijah..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Klaus finished speaking and sat back, looking at the pale face of Arcadia.<p>

"No... they.. you're lying.." she whispered. He shook his head, looking down.

"No, ask Elijah. It was an accident. I lost my temper." he told her and she looked at Elijah who slowly nodded. She trembled, standing up.

"I need air..." she mumbled before running out of the house at vampire speed. Klaus got up and was about to run after her when Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, let her go.." he told him. He wanted to follow her as much as Klaus did but he knew she was upset and needed time to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **_Wow! Thank you everyone for all of the great reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. If you did review and tell me what you thought! Reviews give me the will to write more :) The next chapter is special, the Salvatore's will meet Arcadia! But have they seen her before? You'll just have to read and find out! :P  
>-marie <em> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Arcadia.** _

* * *

><p>Arcadia was sitting beside the small ravine, her knees pulled up to her chin as she blankly stared at the water. She heard footsteps behind her and she sighed.<p>

"Hello Elijah..." she said calmly, not looking back at the vampire who raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was me...?" he asked. It had been a few days since Klaus had told her what happened and she wasn't her usual, perky self. She shrugged, picking at the grass in front of her.

"I dunno. Lucky guess I suppose." she said, tossing the dead grass back down. "You can sit with me if you wish, unless you don't want to get your suit dirty or anything." she told him, shrugging again. He chuckled quietly and sat beside her.

"I'm not worried about my suit, Arcadia.." he said gently. And she raised an eyebrow, finally looking at him.

"Do you own anything other than a suit? Damn, if that's your casual I wanna see your formal.." she muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"Arcadia..." he started but was cut off by the little raven haired vampire beside him.

"Why weren't we ever close?" she asked him, looking out over the river again. He blinked, tilting his head curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked, studying her face. She shrugged, taking a strand of her hair into her fingertips.

"Well, Klaus and I are.. were? whatever.. we have been best friends.. sort of. Rebekah is like a little sister. Finn is like an older brother, not that I've seen him again. Apparently he took the dark sides cookies or whatever. Kol and I have this weird flirtationship thing that will never amount to anything. Then there's you and me." she said, looking at him as she tilted her head to the side. He shifted slightly, not knowing where this was going exactly. She shrugged and continued speaking. "I mean, you were always just.. there. We spoke and such but we never had a specific relationship like I do with the rest of your family? Why is that?" she asked him. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, licking his lips as he cleared his throat. He could feel the emotions that had overtook him in his human life resurfacing as he sat with her and he didn't know what to make of them. Was he going to pursue whatever could be between them? Would she let him? There was really only one way to find out.

"Arcadia.. may I.. confess something?" he asked her, gaining her attention once more. She nodded, looking over at him, her deep, green eyes looking up at him curiously. He took another deep breath, lately he found himself out of breath when she looked his way. "When we were.. human.." he started, looking out over the water. "I had feelings.." he stated, trying to find the right words. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well no shit, Elijah. We all have feelings. Still do unless you've found a way to turn them off permanently." she said dryly. He shook his head, leaning towards her a bit. Their faces were now merely inches apart as he saw her eyes slowly flicker to his lips and back up. "Elijah..." she muttered before he couldn't take it, he had to kiss her, even if was just for a brief moment. He put a hand on her neck gently, running his thumb along her jaw as she leaned forward a bit. Then, he leaned down a bit and kissed her gently. It wasn't a rough kiss, or a sweet one. It was intense yet gentle, so full of raw need and longing that she was taken aback but she kissed him back as she put a hand on his arm, closing her eyes. He pulled back when he heard footsteps.

"Elijah?" a male voice asked and they both turned to face him. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. A male vampire, dressed in all black with black hair and ice blue eyes was studying her carefully. Elijah sighed softly, wishing Damon hadn't have come.

"Hello Damon." he said, getting up and holding out a hand for Arcadia as well. She took his hand with a small, grateful smile and got up, brushing the dirt off and looked back at Damon.

"Hi. Who's this?" he asked as a young woman walked up behind him. Arcadia's eyes widened slightly when she saw her. It wasn't Katherine, she knew that much but she looked just like Tatia did so it must have been Elena. Elijah glanced at Arcadia between looking at Damon and Elena again.

"This is a friend of my family's." he said simply, not knowing if Arcadia wanted them to know who she was. Damon raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well that can't be good." he muttered and Elena gently nudged his arm.

"Damon, be nice." she said to him gently before walking up to Arcadia. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert." she introduced herself. Arcadia nodded and took Elena's outstretched hand, shaking it slowly.

"She looks just like her, Elijah.." she said, her eyes never leaving Elena's face. Elijah nodded, knowing who she was talking about but he stayed silent. Elena pulled a little face.

"I know, Katherine. I get that a lot." she said. Elena was trying to see if this newcomer was going to pose as a threat and Damon was standing protectively behind her. Arcadia laughed, letting Elena's hand go.

"Oh no. I meant Tatia. The originator of the petrova doppelganger line or however you want to put it." she said and Elena's eyes widened.

"You knew her?" she asked the female vampire who nodded. Damon's eyes narrowed at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, stepping forward. Arcadia smiled brightly at him, shrugging.

"I'm Arcadia, Arcadia Petrova." she said. "I would be happy to explain if you wish. Perhaps a better place than the woods though?" she asked and Damon nodded slowly while Elena was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, yeah. We could go back to the boarding house and uh, Stefan, my brother will be there also." he told her and she nodded, smiling.

"See you there." she said and they walked off. Elijah turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"You want to tell strangers what happened?" he asked and she shrugged, starting to walk.

"Maybe not all of it. I'll just tell them how I'm related to Elena. Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?" she asked and he grunted softly, following her.

"They can actually cause quite a bit of damage." he said, making her roll her eyes. "Arcadia, now would be the opportune time to talk.." he said, looking at her. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"We're talking now, are we not?" she asked, chuckling. He sighed, grabbing her wrist and spinning her to face him.

"Arcadia.. please do not act like what happened was nothing.." he said and she sighed softly.

"I know it wasn't nothing, Elijah. And we will talk, I promise, okay?" she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and reluctantly let her go. "Now are you coming with me to the Salvatore's boarding house or am I going by myself?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't trust them. I'm going with you." he said and she snorted, walking off again leaving him to follow. "That doesn't mean I trust you either!" he said and she laughed, taking off with her vampire spee, leaving him rolling his eyes yet again and running off to follow her.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the living room with Elena on his heels.<p>

"Get ready, Stef. We have company." he said. Damon couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd seen this Arcadia Petrova before, he just didn't know when or where.

* * *

><p>~1951~<p>

Damon walked into a diner in a busy little town in Texas and sat down. He was clad in tight blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He had a black leather jacket and his hair slicked back. A female vampire walked in and sat across from him and he sighed, sitting back.

"You know I don't like Texas, Cade. Why are we here?" he asked her. Arcadia smiled, leaning back.

"Why they have the best milkshakes in the state, of course." she said, with a slight Texan accent. He smiled at a waitress who giggled a little and Arcadia snapped her fingers. "Hey. Focus, D." she said and he rolled his eyes.

"But I wanna have fuuuun.." he said, drawing out the word. She sighed, leaning back.

"You can have fun later. You don't technically have to kill just for fun ya know.." she said and he gave her a look.

"Yeah yeah. You're old. You used to kill for fun, blah blah blah.." he said, grinning at another waitress before looking back at the small vampire sitting across from him and sighing. "Look, Cade. The thing is we've been travelling together for fifteen years now. You know me and I'm not going to change anytime soon. And really, I don't see why you won't do what I do? It's so much fun!" he said, making a hand gesture that made her laugh. She shook her head and sighed, taking his hand.

"I think we should go separate ways." she said, playing with his ring as she did lots of times. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked. She snorted, smirking.

"In order to be breaking up we would actually have to be a couple. And there is no way in hell that I'd date you." she said, grinning. He smirked.

"That's my Cade." he said, kissing her hand. She looked down, smiling a little.

"You're like a brother to me. And I love you. But I think you'll be better off on your own rather than with me." she said and he tilted his head, dropping his cocky look for once.

"Cade are you in trouble?" he asked, looking a bit worried. She shook her head, smiling a little.

"No. I'm not. But you know I don't stay with the same people for long.." she said and he nodded, letting go of her hand and leaning back.

"Well, if you ever want to see me you know where to find me." he said, putting on his usual smirk. She nodded, smiling sadly and caught his eye.

"Damon, you will forget about me. You have lived the past fifteen years by yourself and you have been happy, well, other than the searching for Katherine thing which I am terribly sorry about. When I leave this diner you will take one of those waitresses over there and make her one happy girl tonight. Understand?" she asked, compelling him. He nodded, a blank look was on his face.

"I will forget about you. I have lived the past fifteen years by muself and I have been happy. When you leave the diner I'll make a waitress a happy girl tonight." he repeated robotically after her. She stopped and pulled back, blinking. "Who are you?" he asked curiously. She smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"I'm no one. See ya later D." she said before walking out, leaving a confused Damon sitting there.

* * *

><p>Damon poured himself a drink, still trying to remember where he'd seen this foreign woman before. Stefan walked in with Elijah, Elena, and Arcadia following him.<p>

"Alright. Explain now." Damon said, raising his glass up to them. Arcadia rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Where do I begin?" she asked rhetorically. Elijah stood near the door, watching her carefully. Stefan snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The beginning would be nice. I mean, unless you want to purposely confuse us. Oh wait, you've already done that." he said, pursing his lips. Arcadia raised an eyebrow at the younger Salvatore.

"Watch it, bud. I could easily rip those pretty green eyes out." she told him. He glared slightly and sat back. She sighed and leaned forward as Damon came and sat down on the arm of the chair Elena was sitting in.

"Just start from the beginning and tell us." he said. She looked up at Elijah and smiled a bit before leaning back and looking at them.

"Well, it started about one thousand years ago..." she started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **_Hello! I didn't die! I know it's been a bit since I last updated but here's the next chapter! It's long so I hope you all like it! Remember that reviews __help me update faster!  
>-marie<em> 


	6. Author's Note!

**This is just a big ass author's note. Just lettin' ya all know now. **

Okay! So. I am so so so so so sorry I haven't been updating at all... my schedule's been whacky and I've had time but no inspiration or I've had inspiration and no time etc. But I will try to update this week. Don't be afraid to just like.. message me and smack me for not updating. I won't be mad. In fact, I'll give you a cookie! Also, if there is any thing you guys (my readers.. if I have any left that is...) think should or would happen, let me know! Review! :D but yeah.. I'll get right on updating! I love you all!

_-marie_


End file.
